BIGBANG : Choix multiples
by jaysher
Summary: Ce soir, les garçons du groupe BIGBANG ont la permission de souffler un peu. Alors qu'ils s'amusent tous autour d'un barbecue, Seung Ri n'a pas le moral et décide de s'isoler afin de mieux réfléchir. Inquiet, T.O.P décide de le rejoindre pour savoir ce qui se passe.


Choix multiples.

Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, les membres du groupe BIGBANG peuvent se reposer lors d'une soirée afin de souffler un peu. Pour en profiter pleinement, les garçons ont demandé à leur direction s'il était possible d'avoir un nécessaire pour faire un barbecue. Leurs supérieurs se sont montrés plutôt généreux et si cela pouvait leur permettre de bien se détendre, pourquoi pas ? Le soir en question, les garçons sont réunis autour d'un barbecue dont G-Dragon est très vite devenu le chef cuistot tandis que Taeyang veille à la distribution des boissons. Dans cette bonne ambiance, les garçons discutent de choses et d'autres, agrémentées d'éclats de rires ou de voix, selon les moments.

Au fur et à mesure que l'instant s'enfonce dans la soirée, des étoiles commencent timidement à faire leur apparition dans le ciel qui se teinte doucement d'obscurité. Les voix cessent d'être hautes, comme si l'heure était venue pour des confessions plus secrètes, des discussions que d'autres personnes ne sont pas censées connaître en dehors de leur cercle. Minuit arrive, un premier garçon entre dans le dortoir, puis suivi d'un autre et encore d'un troisième. Désormais, Seung Ri se retrouve seul avec G-Dragon, faisant attention à ce que le barbecue s'éteigne correctement. Bizarrement, le maknae devient pensif et la présence de son leader commence à lui poser problème.

Du coup, il s'éloigne du barbecue et commence à longer le mur extérieur du dortoir afin de tourner derrière la structure. De son côté, pensant que le jeune homme avait une envie de pisser, le leader ne s'inquiète pas pour autant et verse un peu d'eau sur les braises encore chaudes. Toutefois, ce n'est pas pour se soulager la vessie que le maknae a disparu derrière le dortoir. La raison est tout autre et est la source de son état pensif. Se sentant beaucoup mieux seul, le garçon s'assoit sur le gravillon et repli ses jambes contre lui.

Néanmoins, il veille à laisser un écart entre ses dernières afin de pouvoir y baisser la tête. Là, dans cette position, le garçon réfléchit et se met à libérer plusieurs soupirs de lassitudes et de souffrances. Visiblement, quelque chose travaille l'artiste et il faudrait qu'une personne lui force la main pour savoir ce qu'il a en tête. Pourtant, Seung Ri aurait pu retourner à l'intérieur du dortoir et y trouver l'un de ses potes mais non, le garçon préfère tout garder pour lui et souffrir à l'abri du regard de ces derniers. La cause de son trouble est-elle si grande ?

De son côté, G-Dragon regarde une dernière fois le barbecue et se rend compte que celui-ci est parfaitement éteint. Ensuite, il pose sa bouteille vide sur une petite table prévue à cet effet et marche aussitôt en direction de la porte d'entrée du dortoir. Quand il se glisse à l'intérieur de la structure, l'homme ne peut s'empêcher de regarder le long du mur longé quelques minutes plus tôt par son ami et se demander si tout va bien pour lui. Se disant que Seung Ri a bien le droit d'avoir ses secrets, le leader se rassure très vite et entre dans le bâtiment. Toutefois, T.O.P vient le retrouver, s'étonnant de le voir rentrer seul.

\- Seung Ri n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non et cela fait dix minutes qu'il est parti s'isoler un peu. A mon avis, il s'amuse en solitaire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Ouais, c'est sûrement ça.

T.O.P s'éloigne de G-Dragon après lui avoir dit bonne nuit et commence à le quitter lorsque son intuition lui demande de s'arrêter. L'homme obéit et après s'être posé quelques questions, décide de faire marche-arrière pour se retrouver très vite dehors. Suivant toujours ses impressions, l'artiste commence à longer le mur et ignore, par la même occasion, qu'il suit les traces de son ami. Peu de temps après, il le voit assis sur le sol, l'air désemparé.

\- Seung Ri, tout va bien ?

Le regard perdu dans le vague, le jeune homme ne répond pas et T.O.P doit prendre place à sa gauche pour l'aider à sortir de sa torpeur. Une fois que l'inquiet est confortablement installé, Seung Ri tourne son visage vers le sien et lui pose une question.

\- Cela fait longtemps que tu es ici ?

\- Suffisamment pour comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Désolé.

Seung Ri déplie ses jambes au moment où il tourne sa tête pour regarder droit devant lui. Des buissons et des carrés de pelouse s'étendent devant lui et il regrette de ne pas y voir la brillance de la rosée. Après tout, nous sommes en été et ce soir est une soirée particulièrement chaude. Bon, pas au point d'être étouffante mais il est clair que le moindre effort physique doit être évité si les gens ne veuillent pas se retrouver en sueur.

\- Dis-moi ce qui se passe Seung Ri !

En guise de réponse, le plus jeune des membres du groupe tourne sa tête sur sa droite afin de dissimuler sa tristesse. Les larmes aux bords des yeux, le garçon peine à déglutir et dans sa tête, c'est le bordel. Si T.O.P avait débuté la conversation sur un autre sujet, peut-être qu'il aurait pu contenir les sentiments contraires qui l'habitent à l'heure actuelle mais là, c'est mission impossible. Sentant le détresse chez son ami, T.O.P lui attrape la main gauche qui reposait sur sa jambe et l'enferme dans la sienne. Ainsi, il espère faire comprendre à celui qui se tient à ses côtés qu'il est là pour lui, s'il en ressent le besoin.

A cet instant, comme si le massage a été compris, Seung Ri ne retient plus ses larmes et laisse tout exploser. Remarquant son comportement, T.O.P réalise bien assez vite que ce n'est plus l'homme dont il a affaire mais à un jeune adolescent qui semble essuyer sa première déception amoureuse. Cette fois, Seung Ri a besoin d'un refuge dans lequel évacuer sa douleur et son camarade l'attrape dans ses bras en faisant preuve de fermeté dans sa prise. Là, le maknae s'oublie totalement et évacue sa peine tout en se foutant complètement d'être discret. Si ses pleurs doivent inquiétées ses compagnons qui tentent de se reposer dans le dortoir, c'est le cadet de ses soucis.

Cela fait trop longtemps qu'il garde tout ça enfoui en lui et la seule chose dont il espérait par-dessus tout, c'est qu'on lui tende la main. Désormais, il a bien comprit qu'il n'était pas perdu et qu'une épreuve s'annonçait pour lui. Elle vient de débuter, c'est à lui seul de la surmonter et à personne d'autre. Néanmoins, Seung Ri ne sera pas un solitaire forcé dans cette histoire, T.O.P est là, lui confiant une épaule sur laquelle pleurer comme il est en train de le faire. Contre lui, son soutien le voit différemment. Effectivement, ce n'est plus un homme qu'il tient dans ses bras mais quelqu'un qui le fait fondre.

Sur le coup, l'artiste ne comprend pas trop ce qui se passe avant de réaliser qu'il n'aimait pas voir Seung Ri souffrir comme ce soir. Cela le touche tellement que s'il devait s'écouter, l'homme n'aurait pas peur de lui dire qu'il l'aime afin d'être sûr que le garçon soit enfin touché par le bonheur. Non, visiblement, le maknae semble être né sous une bien mauvaise étoile et T.O.P se fait alors la promesse de l'aider. Toutefois, cette chaleur qui naît doucement dans son cœur et qui se répand dans son corps l'interpelle énormément. La peine qu'il ressent pour celui qui est dans ses bras le touche tellement qu'un amour pour ce dernier ne tarde pas à se créer.

\- Dis-moi ce qui se passe Seung Ri car si tu gardes ça en toi, tu n'iras pas mieux.

Le jeune homme se montre obéissant et se retire de l'étreinte de son collègue afin de sécher ses larmes. Une fois que ses joues sont à peu près sèches, l'artiste tente de se ressaisir et donne la vraie raison de son mal-être.

\- Je suis amoureux.

A cette annonce, le cœur de T.O.P commence à battre la chamade car il sait déjà que la personne qui fait l'objet de l'affection de Seung Ri sera tout sauf malheureuse. Après tout, il est plaisant de sortir avec un garçon particulièrement mignon, qu'il soit artiste et en plus, sensible. Cet homme peut paraître parfait si on aime ce type d'individu. En achevant cette réflexion, T.O.P s'accorde le fait qu'il a un problème.

\- Et je ne vois pas où il y a un souci, s'empresse-t-il de dire à son ami. Cette demoiselle doit s'en retrouver flattée, surtout si elle est au courant. Comment se nomme-t-elle ?

Seung Ri marque une petite pause silencieuse. Le jeune homme ignore s'il doit tout dire ou garder une partie secrète. Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

\- Ce n'est pas elle, c'est il.

Cette fois, c'est à T.O.P de se montrer silencieux car sur l'effet de la nouvelle, il ne sait pas du tout quoi dire. Tout d'abord, il sait déjà qu'il ne jugera pas Seung Ri car cela fait si longtemps qu'ils se connaissent que cette réaction serait cruelle de sa part. De plus, il serait qui pour lui dire quelque chose alors qu'il est en train de ressentir des sentiments très forts pour celui qui se tient tout près de lui ? Cependant, comme ses réflexions le plongent dans un silence involontaire, Seung Ri s'en inquiète.

\- Je te dégoûte, c'est ça ?

\- Non, pas du tout ! S'empresse de répondre T.O.P avant de poursuivre. C'est un garçon que je connais ?

C'est avec ce genre de questions que le maknae se retrouve embêtée. Doit-il dire toute la vérité ou doit-il conserver certains réponses secrètes ? Pourtant, Seung Ri sent qu'il peut faire confiance à son confident mais non, c'est plus fort que lui. Il ne se sent pas prêt à ouvrir son cœur, surtout dans un tel domaine. Et puis après tout, qui lui dit que T.O.P est sincère dans ses réactions suite à la première confession ? Peut-être que plus tard, il lui donnera une bonne correction simplement parce qu'il aura perdu de sa valeur aux yeux de son camarade.

\- Bon, ton silence répond pour toi, coupe T.O.P.

\- Non, ce n'est pas …

\- Trop tard.

Se sentant piégé, le garçon se réfugie davantage dans sa torpeur et n'ose plus prononcer le moindre mot, de peur d'aggraver la situation. De son côté, T.O.P lui sourit tendrement et tente de faire ce qu'il peut pour se montrer sincère mais non, la barrière qu'à dressé Seung Ri tout autour de lui semble totalement infranchissable. Pourtant, il aimerait tant que son jeune ami lui dise tout. Si jamais il devait entendre qu'il était le garçon en question, le rappeur pense qu'il serait bien capable de lui sauter dessus. De plus, cette idée ne l'effraye absolument pas et à son tour, il se fout complètement de ses collègues reposant au dortoir.

\- Alors, c'est qui ? Décide de savoir T.O.P.

\- Désolé mais je ne te dirais rien. J'ai trop peur que tu ailles le trouver pour lui raconter ou que tu t'amuses à jouer l'entremetteur et que tu aggraves tout.

\- Merci.

\- De quoi ?

\- De la confiance que tu me témoignes.

Cette fois, c'est au tour de T.O.P de baisser la tête et de s'enfoncer dans une petite dépression. Face à cette réaction, Seung Ri se dit qu'il a été un peu trop loin et qu'il serait temps qu'il corrige son attitude. Après tout, T.O.P lui a tendu la main généreusement et ce dernier ne méritait sûrement pas qu'on le traite ainsi. Culpabilisant, le maknae tente de présenter ses excuses.

\- Pardon T.O.P. Je vais mal et dans ce genre de moment, je ne regarde pas à qui je peux faire du mal.

\- C'est ce que je viens de voir. Écoute, si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais rester ici à t'écouter.

Alors que T.O.P se met en mouvement afin de se mettre debout, Seung Ri lui attrape l'un de ses poignets et le regarde droit dans les yeux lorsque son ami s'en étonne.

\- Reste, s'il te plaît.

Ces mots sont prononcés comme une prière et le timbre employé fut tellement doux que l'artiste ne peut résister. Du coup, il abandonne son idée de partir et voilà que son joli postérieur se pose une seconde fois, sur le gravillon de la propriété.

\- Je veux bien rester mais dis-moi de qui tu es amoureux. Je te fais la promesse que je ne tenterai rien.

\- Vraiment ?

En guise de réponse, T.O.P se contente de hocher positivement de la tête et attend que son camarade se décide. Pour ce dernier, une poignée de seconde est nécessaire pour le convaincre de parler. Néanmoins, il sait très bien que des conséquences découleront de cette révélation.

\- Voilà, je suis amoureux de Taeyang.

Là, T.O.P se retrouve bouche bée et a du mal à la fermer tellement il est surpris de cette annonce. Il ne pensait pas que Taeyang ferait l'objet de l'amour de Seung Ri et sur le coup, l'homme ignore quoi faire pour aider son pote.

\- Surtout, tu ne dis rien, s'inquiète le maknae.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Cela reste entre toi et moi et je vais être franc avec toi.

Maintenant que l'homme le plus âgé n'est plus sous l'effet de la surprise, il peut discuter normalement sans avoir la moindre pensée en tête. T.O.P doit être maître de son corps et de son esprit pour être sincère avec Seung Ri car la conversation risque de devenir très sérieuse.

\- Tu sais, je serais à la place de Taeyang et si j'étais au courant de cette affection, je n'hésiterai pas à te trouver pour te sauter dessus.

\- Pour me casser la gueule ?

\- Du tout. Pour t'aimer, tout simplement.

\- Tu es sérieux quand tu dis ça?

\- Oui.

De l'incompréhension se lit dans les yeux du jeune homme et T.O.P ne peine pas à la percevoir. Avec un tendre sourire sur les lèvres, il poursuit en espérant convaincre celui qui se tient à ses côtés, de ses bonnes intentions.

\- Tu es un garçon mignon, qui possède un paquet de qualités mais surtout, qui accepte totalement sa sensibilité. Si je devais tenter une expérience avec un autre homme, je pense que je le voudrais comme toi.

\- Vraiment ?

T.O.P évite le moindre geste car il estime que le moment n'est pas au moindre contact. Sans le vouloir, il vient d'avouer ce que Seung Ri nourrissait en lui et désormais, l'homme se demande s'il n'a pas commis une faute ou au contraire, recevoir une récompense pour son honnêteté. Fébrilement, l'artiste attend la réaction du soupirant de Taeyang afin de savoir si ce dernier l'a bien pris.

\- Merci, c'est très gentil ce que tu viens de me dire, lui dit enfin le maknae.

\- Mais de rien et surtout, c'est sincère. D'accord ?

\- Oui.

Donc, si Seung Ri souffre autant, c'est à cause de Taeyang qui agit ainsi bien malgré lui. Maintenant, reste à savoir si cela fait longtemps que des sentiments amoureux sont là où s'ils se sont pointés à un moment précis. Une petite attention sans la moindre arrière pensée ou des mots qui auraient pu mettre le doute dans son jeune esprit auraient amplement suffit.

\- Et cela fait longtemps que tu l'aimes ? Demande enfin T.O.P.

\- Depuis quelques mois. Au début, je pensais que cela allait passer mais finalement, c'est toujours là et c'est très fort.

\- J'imagine. Par contre, il a fait quelque chose pour que tu tombes amoureux de lui ?

\- Non et c'est bien ça le souci. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je l'aime autant.

\- Taeyang est un mec bien, comme nous tous.

\- Oui et je le reconnais facilement.

Seung Ri regarde le sol et se met à soupirer. Il ignore quoi faire et le jeune homme en a marre de souffrir ainsi alors qu'il aspire à vivre normalement et calmement, comme tout le monde. De plus, cette proximité liée à leur activité commune n'arrange rien et Seung Ri espère que cette aventure de groupe s'achève très vite. Ainsi, l'artiste pourra s'éloigner de celui qu'il aime grâce à la poursuite de sa carrière solo et de cette façon, il pourra s'oxygéner l'esprit. Bien sûr, il faudrait que sa bonne étoile veille sur lui mais est-elle bien là ?

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi avec Taeyang ?

\- Rien. La seule chose que je pourrais faire est m'en éloigner mais pour le moment, c'est un peu impossible. Je ne peux pas solliciter une pause auprès de notre manager car il va penser que je fous de sa gueule.

\- Surtout que tu vas devoir inventer une connerie.

\- En plus ouais…

Se sentant impuissant, T.O.P estime qu'il n'a plus aucune raison de rester auprès de son jeune ami. Toutefois, il ressent le besoin de lui dire quelques mots supplémentaires en espérant que cela pourra l'aider à y voir plus clair.

\- Tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler dans les jours à venir, n'hésite pas à me trouver. Je serais là quoiqu'il arrive et si un jour, tu décides d'abandonner Taeyang et que tu veux vivre quelque chose avec un garçon, là encore, je serais là.

\- Tu serais capable de m'aimer ?

\- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas déjà le cas ?

En soumettant cette interrogation, T.O.P rajoute une nouvelle fois son petit sourire mais ce n'est pas assez pour Seung Ri.

\- Prouve-moi que tu m'aimes !

\- C'est ce que tu veux vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Cette réponse fait plaisir à l'aîné qui sait de suite qu'il ne doit pas louper l'occasion. Alors que Seung Ri a le visage tourné vers lui, l'homme voit qu'une seule façon de lui prouver son amour et c'est pour cette raison qu'il rapproche son minois. Alors qu'un baiser allait s'échanger entre les deux amis, le maknae se ravise et tourne brutalement sa tête.


End file.
